


Merinthophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Child Abuse, Dark Dean Winchester, F/M, Fear of being tied up, Gen, Hunter Dean, Hurt Charlie, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Merinthophobia, Older Dean, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Child Abuse, Priest Dean, Tied-Up Castiel, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a hug...it shouldnt bring up so much pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merinthophobia

“I’m heading home, Mama. I just left Balthazar’s.” Cas walked down the dark street. “I’ll be home in 30 minutes.”

_“I could have picked you up, Darling. You know I don’t like you walking alone in the dark.”_

Cas sighed. “It’s ok, Mama. See you at home.”

 _“Stay safe, Pumpkin.”_ Mrs. Novak hung up.

The young 14 year old Novak shoved his phone into his pocket and strolled down the street. It was quiet and peaceful. The streetlight were on and lighting the general area. He heard the sound of a car about to pass him. The rumble of the car was right next to him. “Castiel?”

Cas turned to the car and smiled. “Hi, Pastor Winchester.”

“Why are you out by yourself this late?”

“I’m walking home.”

The priest smiled. “Why don’t I give you a lift?”

“Really? That would be awesome. Thanks!” Cas beamed a smile and ran to the passenger seat. “Do you know where to go, Pastor Winchester?”

“Sure, Castiel. Call me Dean.” The man smiled.

“Oh, ok.” Castiel shrugged. After a while of silence Cas noticed they passed the turn toward the Novak’s house. “Uhm, Dean, you passed the turn.”

“No, I didn’t.” The Winchester didn’t look at the Novak. “Just relax.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Cas woke up not knowing where he was. He couldn’t remember falling asleep. He looked around the room to find that he was in an unfamiliar room. He was tied to a chair in the center.

The door opened and Pastor Winchester walked in wearing normal people attire. “Good to see you awake, Castiel.”

“Pastor Winchester, help me, please.” Cas begged.

“Cas, I told you, it’s Dean.” The Winchester smiled. “You’re gonna stay here with me for a while.”

“Why? I wanna go home. I want my mom.” Cas could feel tears bubbling up. “Why am I tied up?”

“Oh, honey, you’re staying here.” Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. “We’re gonna have some fun.”

“Let me go home, please.” Cas whimpered.

“Oh no, buddy. You’re never leaving.” Dean smiled. “I have to make a few calls and run a few errands.”

“No! Please, let me go!” Cas yelled.

Dean walked out of the room for a moment before opening the door and dragging in a young red haired girl in thick framed glasses. He pulled a chair out and sat her down and tied her up. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t leave! Please, let me go!” Cas begged.

“Stop trying, dude. He won’t listen to you.”

“He’s the pastor at my church. He tells you what God said is right or wrong. Why would he do this? He was supposed to take me home.”

“I thought the same thing. I’ve been here for 2 years.” The girl rolled her eyes.

Cas whimpered. “Why would he do that?”

“The man is a two-face, homosexual pedophile.” The girl raised her voice. “We are his sex slaves for the man and his buddies.”

“Who are you?”

“The name’s Charlie…Master calls me Red. They will give you a nickname because Castiel is a mouthful.”

“How did you know my name?” Cas sniffed.

“Master plans out his hunts.” Charlie shrugged.

“Why do you keep saying Master?”

Charlie sighed. “If I don’t he will punish me.”

The Novak shook his head. “No, no, no…”

“We are gonna be here awhile.” Charlie shrugged. “Father Winchester is a bad man.”

“But he’s a priest?” Cas whimpered.

“So was his father. You’re in for a whole world of hurt. Master and his minions are monsters.”

“Don’t sat that. Just shut up.” Tears streamed down Cas face.

“Master doesn’t like it when his babies cry.” Charlie frowned.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

The Novak flinched when he heard the door open. He waited. He heard footsteps. Charlie looked to Cas. “Smile. He likes his babies to smile.”

The door opened. “Have you two gotten to know each other? Did you have fun, Red?”

“Yes, Master. So much fun.” Charlie smiled. “Are you gonna teach Castiel?”

Dean smiled and kissed the top of Charlie’s head. “Cas, you have been my fantasy for months.”

Tears rolled down his face. A soft whimper left the Novak’s lips. “No, no, no…”

“Oh, Baby, don’t cry. I don’t like it when you cry.” Dean wiped the tears away from Cas’s eyes. “No more tears.”

“I wanna go home.” Cas cried. “Let me go home.”

There was a loud smack and the new tears in Cas’s eyes were from the harsh slap to the face he received. “No more tears.”

“Yes, Pastor.” Cas hiccupped.

“No, it’s Master. Now, you’re gonna stay here until I deem you ready to leave. Red, baby girl, we are gonna go into the playroom.” Dean smiled as he walked away from Cas to untie the girl.

Dean looked over to Cas. “Don’t leave me. Please. I don’t like being alone.”

“I’m sorry, Angel.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

Two days later and Cas hasn’t left the chair. He stopped crying because he was dehydrated. His cock, balls, and inner thighs for chafing for that same reason.

He could hear Pastor Winchester talking to other men and walked around, but never stepping inside. It was like they forgot about him.

“Pastor Winchester…please, let me out.” Cas called out. There was no response. “Please, untie me.”

His ankles and wrists were raw and rope burned from yanking them trying to get free. He pleaded to God to be saved. Cas tried to sob, but he was exhausted. “Master, please! Let me go!”

After moments of silence the doorknob turned to reveal the Winchester in priest attire. Was it Sunday? “Hello Angel.”

Cas whimpered. “Please, let me go.”

“Sure, honey, I’m gonna untie you and you’re gonna follow me. It’s playtime.”

“No! No!” Cas fought against the ropes and the man untying him. “Please, no!”

Suddenly the bounds became tighter. “When are you gonna realize that you are not leaving. You’re mine, Angel.”

“No, untie me, please. I’ll be good. I swear. Please, let me go.” Cas begged.

“No dice, Angel. I’ll be back in an hour to feed you and then come back before the next playtime to decide.”

“Before you decide what?” Cas frowned.

“If I keep you or kill you.” Dean smiled. “Find peace with God, young Castiel. Once you do, you will be a good little boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas nodded. “I’ll be good, I swear.”

“Good, boy, keep that up and you’ll be fine here.” Dean lightly patted the young boys cheek.

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

“Cas? Cas?” He heard. “Castiel?”

The Novak flinched. “Huh?”

“You were gone a long time.” Gabriel poked at his younger brother. “You ok?”

“I was thinking…”

“That can’t be good.”

Cas sighed. “I have a bad daydream.”

“About Dean?” Gabe frowned.

“Yeah, today has been a year since he kidnapped me.” Cas wrapped his arms over his torso.

“But he’s in prison along with his brother. Charlie is getting better at the treatment center and this was your first flashback in 3 months. That’s got to be something?”

“I guess. Just…you know I don’t like tight hugs.”

“I’m sorry, little brother. You’re safe now. I promise.”

**_***_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, tell me if i should write more of this plotline


End file.
